Yzma
Entrance TO THE SECRET LAB! Yzma slides downward to the battlefield via entryway to her lab. Special Attacks Neutral B - Kronk! Yzma calls for Kronk and can do one of the following specific actions: Neutral B: Bag and Toss - Kronk puts the nearest opponent in a burlap sack and throws it. This can be done with traps and projectiles as well. Side B: Running - Kronk runs forward, hurting others in his way, then runs back to Yzma. Up B: Wrong Lever - Kronk pulls the wrong lever, which causes a random opponent to become enclosed in a vase. Only 20% of the time you open a trapdoor. Down B: A Little to the Left - Kronk nudges an opponent, dealing some minor damage. It can also move traps, items, and reflect projectiles. This move also allows you to call back Kronk if he's KO'd. Side B - Potion Throw Yzma throws a potion that turns anyone hit by it into an animal with limited movement. You can charge this attack up to further the distance. Don't charge it too much, or it'll explode. It won't turn you into an animal. Up B - Moving Tent On land, Yzma is in a tent while Kronk runs with the tent on his back. He can damage anyone he touches. The tent breaks with 5 hits. It's also vulnerable to fire and electric attacks. In the air, the tent is useful for vertical recovery after that 3rd jump. Obviously, you can't do this move if Kronk isn't accompanying Yzma. Down B - Hammer Smash Yzma smashes people with her hammer. She can carry it around with limited movement as B is held. If you press A, Kronk throws a Kuzco statue that Yzma will smash. The statue works like a projectile and the way Yzma smashes it is like Charizard's Rock Smash. Final Smash - The Potion Yzma holds up a potion and says "Looking for this?" She then drinks it up and turns into...a cat. Everyone laughs at her as a result. This may not look like much of a final smash for her, but as a cat, she can move at lightning speed and has higher agility. Press A to attack opponents. Her claws apparently are overpowerful. If she falls off a ledge in cat form, a cutscene plays where she falls down but is then sprung back up by a trampoline. She remains a cat for a few seconds (not counting the giant trampoline cutscene). KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaaah!" KOSFX2: "What?" Star KOSFX: "WRONG LEVERRRRRRRRR!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" (Kronk) KOSFX1: "Whoa!" (Kronk) KOSFX2: "I'm okay!" Taunts Up: (w/ Kronk) high-5 (w/o Kronk) "Bet you weren't expecting this!" Sd: "Brilliant!" Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Yzma: "Oh, feel the power!" Kronk: "Oh, I can feel it." 2. high-5 3. "I'll take over and rule the empire. Brrrrrilliant!" 4. (in cat form) "Ah-ha-ha-ha! I win!" Failure/Clap: Squirrel Scouts Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: "Finally! A character who isn't a scientist!" Leo: "Well...originally, she was a magician who wanted to turn off the sun, like Mr. Burns. But she was changed into a potion creator." Red: "Magic potions? OH, FUCK! I think I need a Doctorate to stay in this fighting game." Leo: "It's not necessary! She does everything with her traps and her minion, Kronk." Red: "Does she also have a dumb and muscular sidekick? COPYCAT!" Leo: "She wants to be the empress of the Incas, so she uses some cheat-ish attacks. The worst part is the potions. They can turn you into an animal." Red: "Why would I care? I'M A WIZARD HEDGEHOG!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:The Emperor's New Grove Category:Female Category:Old Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Smart Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:TKEAxTFS Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Semi-Sexy Category:Peru Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Pikman-like Characters Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:People who turn people into animals Category:Purple Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom